Aegon Targaryen, l'ardent
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Le Roi de la Nuit n'avait jamais été mort. À travers la marque laissé sur Bran, il revit à la vie et détruisit tout sur son passage. Jon Snow et ses derniers compagnons ont une seconde chance dans un monde parallèle mais leur ennemis était plus fort que jamais. OP!Jon OP!Tormund JonxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Aegon Targaryen, l'ardent**

Le Roi de la Nuit n'avait jamais été mort. À travers la marque laissé sur Bran, il revit à la vie et détruisit tout sur son passage. Jon Snow et ses derniers compagnons ont une seconde chance dans un monde parallèle mais leur ennemis était plus fort que jamais.

OP!Jon OP!Tormund JonxOc

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue**

Le monde n'était plus que chaos et désespoir.

La mort régnait comme la peste.

Le Roi de la Nuit était revenu et avait ravagé le continent et le reste du monde.

Bran le brisé n'avait été qu'un déguisement avant qu'il ne frappe brusquement et brutalement.

Le monde avait été anéanti. Jon avait été prévenu par un corbeau de Sansa mais malheureusement elle était morte bien avant, car il l'avait vu s'attaquer à lui dans les rangs de l'armée du Roi de la Nuit. À son plus grand désarroi, Arya faisait également partie de cette armée de morts dirigé par le monstre qui avait tué Bran sans que personne ne le sache.

Il s'était battu avec fureur contre le démon et son armée quasiment infinie et au final, il avait perdu tout le monde sauf Tormund et Fantôme.

C'était dans une horrible scène apocalyptique que Drogon était arrivé tel une machine de guerre en ravageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Les morts n'avaient eu aucune chance contre la fureur du Dragon qui avait gagné en taille, en puissance et en vitesse. C'était certainement le plus grand des dragon à jamais avoir volé sur le monde entier. Il était sûrement l'être le plus grand du monde actuellement et cela avait donné la fuite au Roi de la Nuit.

Grâce au dragon de Daenerys, ils avaient pu y survivre mais il savait que c'était que temporaire. Aussi fort que Drogon soit, l'armée des morts était quasiment infinie et elle grossissait de jour en jour. L'humanité était perdue et le monde n'avait plus aucun espoir à être sauvé. Pourquoi se battre quand tout était perdu?

Alors que lui et Tormund tentaient de réfléchir à ce qu'ils devraient, un être divin était apparu juste devant eux de façon sautillante et idiote. Abasourdis par son apparition, ils se mirent en garde mais celui-ci sourit simplement avant de dire qu'il était venu pour leur donner un opportunité unique et qu'ils étaient dans l'obligation de l'accepter car sinon, ils vivraient l'enfer. Jon avait froncé les sourcils à cela. En quoi c'était une opportunité quand tu n'avais pas le choix en la matière? Bien sûr ces pensées, il ne l'avait pas dis à l'être divin...il n'était pas suicidaire après tout!

Ainsi lui et ses derniers compagnons fidèles écoutèrent le dieu qui se prénommait R'hllor. C'était le dieu Rouge, le cœur de feu, et le dieu des flammes et des ombres. Il se souvenait clairement que Mélissandre était une fanatique de ce dieu. Celui-ci lui expliqua avec frénésie qu'ils seraient envoyés dans un monde parallèle au leur et dans cette nouvelle terre, lui et ses compagnons n'ont jamais existé.

Fasciné par cela, Jon avait demandé ce qu'ils devraient faire. R'hllor leur expliqua qu'ils devraient simplement éliminer les marcheurs blancs et pour le reste, il leur donna carte blanche.

Voyant rien de mal de sauver un monde qui n'était pas encore ravagé, Jon avec l'accord facile de ses compagnons, accepta la demande du dieu. R'hllor leur expliqua qu'ils devraient être physiquement changés mais il leur accordera des pouvoirs magiques en rapport avec le feu qu'il maîtrisait lui même.

Jon devint donc Aegon Targaryen. Il avait changé physiquement en perdant ses caractéristiques Stark et il ressemblait maintenant beaucoup à son père, Rhaegar Targaryen. Il avait également la magie du feu et il pouvait se déplacer plus rapidement et sa force augmenta drastiquement. Tormund, devint plus grand, certainement plus grand que la montagne, sa force devient presque monstrueuse. Il gagna également la maîtrise du feu. Son fidèle loup-garou fut transformé en un renard géant deux fois de la taille initiale de Fantôme. Et Drogon, et bien il devint quasiment aussi grand que Winterfell. Aussi terrifiant que cela soit, il vit toujours le Dragon qui le respectait énormément et qui lui était devenu fidèle après avoir libéré Daenerys de sa folie pour atteindre le trône de fer.

Ils s'étaient tous regardés avec fascination. Ils semblaient tellement plus forts. Ils se sentaient presque invincible mais ils entendirent la divinité les prévenir que cette force était nécessaire car dans le monde parallèle, le Roi de la Nuit était bien plus fort que celui qui avait détruit leur monde. R'hllor leur expliqua que le Roi de la Nuit avait dans son armée cinq dragons de glace. La taille de Drogon était là pour contrer ces dragons. Les sauvageons étaient fidèles au Roi de la Nuit et Mance Rayder était devenu un marcheur blanc. Donc à l'horreur de Aegon, il comprit que le nouveau monde qu'il allait tenter de sauver serait dans une pire galère que celui dans lequel il vivait actuellement.

Finalement après plusieurs plans et stratégies dites ils, grâce à l'aide de R'hllor, traversèrent un portail fait par la divinité pour atterrir non loin de Winterfell. Leur première escale était Winterfell et ils devraient convaincre Eddard Stark de les aider pour éliminer la menace du au-delà du mur.

C'était à partir de cet instant que la légende de Aegon, l'ardent entamera son long périple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je vous salue tous les amis lecteurs! Cette histoire vient de mon imagination après avoir visionné le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones. Déçu mais toujours satisfait de sa fin, je voulais créer une histoire sur ce monde qui me fascine depuis quelque temps déjà. Bien sur cette histoire sera différente du Canon et je ne respecterait pas beaucoup les événements à venir.

J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aegon Targaryen, l'ardent**

Le Roi de la Nuit n'avait jamais été mort. À travers la marque laissé sur Bran, il revit à la vie et détruisit tout sur son passage. Jon Snow et ses derniers compagnons ont une seconde chance dans un monde parallèle mais leur ennemis était plus fort que jamais.

OP!Jon OP!Tormund JonxOc

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORMUND**

La première fois qu'il avait vu Jon Snow, il avait cru voir un idiot qui ne comprenait rien au monde.

Au fil du temps, il se rendit compte que Jon était un homme brave, loyal, généreux et tellement courageux. Jon ferait tout pour aboutir à la meilleure des choses possible pour tout le monde. C'était cette royale foutaise d'envie d'aider tout le monde qui l'avait fait trahir par ses frères d'armes et sans l'aide de la sorcière Mélissandre, il serait mort depuis longtemps. La seconde fois, c'était quand il devait tuer Daenerys pour le bien du monde car la jeune femme aussi noble soient ses intentions, commençait à en devenir folle et détruire toute une cité était impensable et grotesque.

Finalement Jon après avoir tout fait pour garder son monde intact, il était revenu déshonoré et jeté comme un simple paillasson sale. Tormund était peut-être un sauvageons, comme le disaient la plupart des gens du sud, mais jamais il n'aurait donné une telle punition à Jon pour avoir tenté de sauver leur monde.

Bien sur, Jon en était trop noble pour contester toutes les décisions injustes envers sa personne. Son jeune ami était tellement noble et brave qu'il se croyait fautif de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il se croyait un traître, un lâche et un crétin naïf mais Tormund serait l'une des dernières à dire qu'il était tout cela. Jon avait tué Daenerys car il savait ce qui se passerait par la suite. Jon avait demandé aux sauvageons de l'accompagner pour aller vers le Sud du mur pour sauver leur vie des marcheurs blancs et leur armée des morts. Il n'était certainement pas un lâche! our ce qui était d'être un traître, tout cela n'était en rien la faute à Jon, il avait toujours était contraint de le faire et cela pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver des sauvageons. Il avait sacrifié son amour pour la survie d'un monde de la folie qui consumait Daenerys. Jon Snow était un homme bon et cela Tormund l'avait remarqué au fur et mesure du temps. Son ami n'était pas la personne la plus parfaite mais il était le juste milieu et certainement la personne la plus digne qu'il ait connu de sa vie.

C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il était devenu fidèle au jeune garçon. Un jeune garçon qui avait été contraint de devenir bâtard dès son plus jeune âge pour sa survie alors qu'il était l'héritier légitime du trône de fer. Un jeune garçon qui avait été forcé de rejoindre la garde de nuit car il n'avait presque aucune chance d'obtenir une meilleure ambition que celle de rejoindre les salopards qui l'avaient trahis pour sa noblesse. Un jeune garçon qui était contraint de sacrifier son bonheur pour le bien de Westeros et le monde des vivants. Il avait sacrifié sa vie mais au final, le destin avait été cruel avec lui. Il était devenu un homme malgré cela. Un homme bon et digne de confiance. Un homme qu'il suivrait aveuglement et sans hésitation possible.

Ainsi quand il était revenu de sa dernière bataille et le meurtre de son amante sur la conscience, il avait facilement accepté sa demandé d'aller vers le vrai nord avec les derniers sauvageons vivants pour entamer une nouvelle vie loin des guerres et querelles incessantes des gens du sud.

Malheureusement le répit, Jon Snow ne le méritait pas selon les foutus dieux. Non, le putain de roi de la nuit, devait renaître de ses cendres et ravager à nouveau Westeros et le reste du monde. Sa dernière famille lui avait été arraché de façon cruelle et les sauvageons qui l'avaient fidèlement suivis au-delà du mur étaient morts et devenus membres de l'armée du premier des marcheurs blancs.

Tormund avait malgré son désespoir tenté de se battre vaillamment contre ses ennemis. Avec Jon et Fantôme à ses côtés, ils étaient un trio d'enfer. Il avait été fier de se battre aux côtés de son ami et il serait mort dignement à ses côtés. C'était sans compter sur la fantastique arrivée de Drogon au milieu de la mort et du chaos. Le Dragon avait facilement ravagé les morts et le Roi de la Nuit s'était enfuis comme un vulgaire insecte terrifié par Drogon. Il s'était réjouit de voir le visage crispé dans la peur du Roi de la Nuit avant qu'il entame sa course de survie. Il aurait rit si la mort de son peuple n'aurait pas pesé sur sa morale. Finalement Drogon s'était lié à Jon et à cet il avait su que son ami était un bâtard chanceux. Car la où la mort le cherchait, la vie le réclamait aussitôt. Jon Snow était né pour subir et survivre à toutes les situations qui se profilaient contre lui.

Avec le dernier des dragons, il avait gagné un élan d'espoir pour éliminer une bonne fois pour toute le démon froid qui avait écrasé leur monde. Un monde qu'il avait chéri à une époque mais c'était une époque révolue. Le monde n'avait plus rien à espérer!

Toutefois, malgré le fait que le monde soit ravagé et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, lui et Jon aux côtés de Fantôme et de Drogon, tentèrent de mettre en place un plan pour pouvoir éliminer le Roi de la Nuit pour ne serait-ce que de donner une chance de survie pour les derniers être vivants à avoir une vie, aussi minime qu'ils soient en nombres. Cependant l'arrivée tonitruante d'un dieu autoproclamé et justifié dans sa auto-proclamation, un certain R'hllor, leur permis d'obtenir une seconde chance de vie. Jon avait aisément accepté l'ordre du dieu. Oui, Tormund avait remarqué que la demande n'était pas réellement une demande et qu'ils étaient obligés d'accepter sa requête. Puisque aucun d'eux voulait vivre un cauchemar! Quoique, il se demandait quel enfer pourrait pire que celui dans lequel ils avaient vécu ses dernières années? Pourtant malgré l'ordre, il était content qu'ils puissent enfin quitter ce monde et tout cela en étant vivant. C'était tout bonnement merveilleux!

Malheureusement toute bonne chose avait ses contraintes négatives. La seule chose qu'ils avaient c'était d'éliminer les marcheurs blancs de ce monde parallèle qu'ils devraient rejoindre.

Lorsque le bâtard de dieu leur avait dit qu'ils devraient changer physiquement tout en obtenant des capacités magiques avec le feu, il se sentait prêt à aller écraser le Roi de la Nuit de cet monde parallèle. Lorsqu'il obtient son changement physique et sa nouvelle magie qui s'exsudait en lui, il se sentait capable de ravager le monde entier. Il se sentait tellement puissant qu'il pouvait brûler de centaines de soldats ou des dizaines de marcheurs blancs dès cet instant même. Il se sentait prêt à tout casser si le besoin y soit consentis. Sa fascination envers lui dura aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les changements physiques phénoménales que subiront ses autres compagnons.

Fantôme était devenu un renard géant deux fois de la taille de son ancienne forme de loup-garou. Il pouvait clairement ressentir son nouveau pouvoir et le feu était impressionnant à voir à travers le nouveau Fantôme.

Drogon gagna en taille et selon Jon, il était presque aussi grand que Winterfell. Si Tormund n'aurait pas vu ce même dragon le sauver des morts et du Roi de la Nuit, il serait parti la queue entre ses jambes car ce monstre semblait être une arme de guerre capable de dompter les Sept Couronnes en l'espace d'une seule journée. Il était certainement presque trois fois plus grands que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois chevauché par Daenerys Targaryen.

Le plus grand changement fut Jon et quel changement c'était! Il avait perdu tous les traits de caractères de la maison Stark et il ressemblait à un vrai Targaryen. Lorsqu'il vit Jon jouer délicatement avec le feu magique qui traversait ses mains et que ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge ardent alors que Drogon et Fantôme l'entouraient comme deux protecteurs possessifs, il transpira de terreur. Heureusement qu'il était un ami à Jon car le voir comme un ennemis serait un suicide. Jon avec ses deux fidèles compagnons aurait pu facilement écraser Westeros.

Alors que lui et ses autres compagnons admiraient leurs nouvelles formes et leurs nouvelles capacités destructrices, R'hllor les prévint qu'ils devraient se méfier du Roi de la Nuit car celui-ci était bien plus intelligent dans ce monde parallèle dans lequel ils vivrons. À son pure horreur ce putain de roi des glaçons avait cinq stupides dragons des glaces et les sauvageons faisaient uns avec sa cause. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce Roi de la Nuit aurait pu manipuler les sauvageons de la sorte mais il était clairement dangereux.

Ses nouvelles capacités étaient donc justifiés et non données au hasard. Le dieu qui lui offrait cette magie du feu semblait désespéré et il souhaitait toute aide qu'il pouvait obtenir. Il cachait son jeu en étant stupide et enfantin. Cependant tout cela n'était que cachotterie pour ne pas montrer qu'il était nerveux. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas assez de fanatiques dans son monde? Pourtant il s'en fichait un peu de ses problèmes, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête! Sauver le nouveau monde aux côtés du nouvellement nommé Aegon Targaryen pour ensuite prendre une retraite dorée loin du monde. Il s'installerait au-delà du mur, il aura une femme et des enfants. Il vivrait en paix mais avant cela, il fallait tuer un autre Roi de la Nuit qui semblait être plus difficile à éradiquer.

À l'aide de Aegon, ils mirent un plan en place pour avoir le plus de chance d'éliminer leur ennemi et ils vinrent à la conclusion que l'aide d'Eddard Stark était fondamental. Finalement R'hllor les amena non loin de Winterfell via son portail magique. À ce moment, il donna un sourire carnassier à Aegon avant de dire.

''Allons voir ton oncle! J'ai hâte de voir plusieurs crânes de marcheurs blancs écrasés sous mes magnifiques bottes!''

Sur ce, Aegon lui sourit avec un air déterminant avant de s'installer sur le dos de Drogon. Il rit de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis un long moment et il se hissa également sur le dos du dragon gigantesque. Drogon libéra ses ailes avant de commencer de se lever au-dessus du sol pour ensuite aller de plus en plus dans l'air avant d'entamer un vol prodigieux à travers le nord. Tormund remarqua avec un large sourire, Fantôme courir d'une vitesse hallucinante, les suivants. Il était clairement assez rapide pour les suivre aisément. Il respira une bouffée d'air froide avant de hurler au vent avec ferveur et un nouvel élan de vie.

''JE VIENS À TOI WINTERFELL!''


End file.
